1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light holders and, more particularly, relates to holders for miniature decorative lights usable on christmas trees or the like and to strings of miniature lights using such holders.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Decorative lights are well known and are typically used for ornamental purposes, particularly as indoor and/or outdoor christmas tree decorations. Decorative lights typically come in one of three sizes, two of which have relatively large bulbs threaded into sockets connected by electrical cords, and the third of which has bulbs which are much smaller (commonly known as "miniature lights"). The larger lights are relatively heavy and, if not clipped onto the tree or another support, may be difficult to hold in position when strung. These relatively large lights are often sold with integral alligator clips or the like to permit the lights to be clipped to an underlying support, thus maintaining them in position.
Miniature lights typically comprise a cord, a plurality of relatively small sockets, and a plurality of miniature bulbs plugged into the sockets. Miniature lights are relatively lightweight and, unlike their larger counterparts, are sold without clips, holders, or any other devices for attachment to an underlying support because it is generally thought that the miniature lights will remain in place without such attachment. Miniature lights must therefore be strung with the bulbs in a random orientation. This is undesirable to many people who prefer that lights be strung with all bulbs in a single, typically vertical, orientation.
Proposals have been made to permit the positive attachment of miniature lights to underlying supports such as the branches of a christmas tree. For instance, Design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,616 to Doty et al. (the Doty patent) proposes a clip having a lower V-clip member for attaching the clip to a support such as a tree branch, and an upper C-clip member for receiving the socket of a miniature light. The clip proposed by the Doty patent requires that the C-clip member grasp the light socket with sufficient forces to clamp the light in position. This in turn requires that the socket by snapped into the C-clip portion with considerable forces which, if improperly applied, may damage the clip, socket, bulb, or cord, thus destroying the clip or the light string or even creating a short circuit causing a fire hazard. Attempts to insert larger lights into the clips may also break the clips and/or damage the larger lights. Moreover, the clip proposed by the Doty patent lacks any device for guiding the cord either during the light insertion process or after insertion.